An Unexpected Visitor
by karin taicho
Summary: Based on Bleach episode 361: Toshiro Hitsugaya's Holiday! What would have happened if Isshin was home? SPOILER ALERT! HitsuKarin. Oneshot!


Unexpected Visitor

Summary: What would had happened if Isshin was home during episode 361? SPOLIER ALERT! HitsuKarin. Oneshot!

This fanfiction is based on episode 361: Toshiro Hitsugaya's Holiday.

* * *

><p>Toshiro's POV<p>

Karin just invited me to her house for the night because I have no where else to stay and I rather not have Orihime's horrible cooking than go to her house. We just got in front of her house and she warned me, "My family's weird. Well, you know Ichigo, but my twin Yuzu and my idiot otou-san are even more messed up. Let's hope he's not home"

"I'll keep that in mind," I told her. I took a deep breath when she opened the door. We both stepped into the Kurosaki Clinic. Kurosaki (Ichigo) was reading a newspaper and Karin's sister was cooking. _Was that even her twin? They look nothing alike. _I thought.

Then, her sister noticed us. She squealed in happiness, "Karin-chan, you brought home your boyfriend!" (A/N-This actually happens)

"You're wrong!" we both said at the same time. I was burning up. _Though I wish she was . . ._

"You're perfect for each other!" she continued squealing.

Karin was starting to blush, "Yuzu, it's not that way! We're both friends and Toshiro is staying over for a bit."

"Karin-chan, you're becoming a woman!" she said happily.

Karin and I blushed. "No, I told you, he's just a friend! Ichigo, tell her she's wrong! You're Toshiro's friend, aren't you?" Karin asked her orange-headed brother.

Kurosaki put down the newspaper and slowly turned around. "Toshiro. . . What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled. He got up from his seat.

That's it I had enough. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT KARIN'S BOYFRIEND, GOT IT?" I roared. Yuzu looked sad. Karin looked surprised that I could yell so loud. And Kurosaki had an expression with both surprise and anger.

"Did you," started Ichigo in a soft tone. "Did you call her by her first name?" he asked. Color drained out my face. _Oops, I actually called her by name instead of Kurosaki._

"No, I didn't," I lied.

"Yes you did," said Kurosaki.

"Urusai, Kurosaki,"

"You called her by her first name," said Ichigo. Sheesh, he was continuing to say it and I was constantly lying.

"No, I didn't," I said.

We both got into each others face. "You did"

"Did not"

"Did"

"Did not, stop bothering me you substitute,"

Yuzu said, "Substitute?"

"Nothing," I said.

"You did,"

"I did not,"

Karin spoke up, "Stop yelling at each other, and anyways, what's the big deal about Toshiro saying my name?"

"Toshiro-"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho," I corrected.

"What?" asked Kurosaki's sister.

"Nothing," I said again.

"Well, I don't care _Toshiro_," Kurosaki said, "And since when did you let people call you by your first name? Unless, Karin doesn't know about you."

"She does, and I don't really care if humans call me by my first name anyways," I said. _Shit, he caught me!_

"Well-" Ichigo was interrupted when the door opened. A man stepped in. He looked inside and surveyed the mess. When he looked up at me, both of us stood in silence.

_It's Taicho._

_Hyorinmaru: Yeah, but why is here now?_

_How am I supposed to know?_

I spoke up first, "T-taicho."

Everyone in the room showed signs of confusion except for my past Taicho.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing-"he stopped when he saw Karin. He started to smile and said, "Are you going to be my second son?"

I growled and smacked him on the head. "Of course, not. Where were you and why did you get banished from Sereitei?"

He still smiled. Karin and Kurosaki looked confused as ever. "I'll explain later."

Kurosaki said, "Otou-san, you know Toshiro?"

"Yes, I do, son and I need to make an important comment: Hitsugaya-kun and Karin-chan should be together!" he added cheerfully.

Karin grew red and kicked my former taicho on the head. "You stupid baka! We're just friends! I'll NEVER be with him!"

I'll never be with him, I'll never be with him, I'll never be with him. The words kept on repeating in my head as Kurosaki's sister told me that dinner was ready. We ate dinner while chatting about life. I especially talked with Isshin- Taicho since I haven't seen him in so long. Inside, my heart was beginning to break because I was still thinking about Karin's comment.

After dinner, I told everyone that I'll be in the roof for a bit. When I got up, I stared at the moon. I started talking to Hyorinmaru.

_Hyorinmaru, she doesn't love me._

_Hyorinmaru: Stop it, Master, you have to keep on trying. _

_No, it won't work. She said never, didn't she?_

_Hyorinmaru: No, Master. Believe in yourself and your wishes will come true._

_Fine, Hyorinmaru, I'll try, only once, but I don't know when._

_Hyorinmaru: How about now?_

_What do you mean?_

I was out of Hyorinmaru's world when I felt a familiar spiritual pressure on the roof. It was Karin.

"Ne, Toshiro, what're you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing much," I lied. I was sad that she said that I'll never be with her. I hoped that she was lying when she said that.

"So, about before, when they called you my boyfriend," though not visible, her face was red.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What do you think about me?" she asked. She leaned on my shoulder and I let her.

_Hyorinamru: It's time._

_Yeah._

"Well, Karin, you're a wonderful friend, not to mention an awesome soccer player, even though you can't beat me," I smirked when I said that. "Your family is weird and your father and brother are soul reapers. You're not a normal girl and I can't help but feel that I love you," I said ending my speech.

"Karin gasped, but then she said, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I thought that you didn't love me." I said.

"But that's not true. I love you, too," she said.

I turned to face her and slowly, both of us closed our eyes and got closer and closer until our lips touched. Her lips were warm and I stuck my tongue in her mouth. The kiss was filled with passion, but soon, we pulled away and gasped for breath. I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips and we walked back down, hand in hand, into the kitchen.

Kurosaki's sister and Isshin smiled. The girl squealed, "Yay! When are you two going to get married?"

We both blushed and I said, "Well, I don't know,"

Isshin said, "I'm going to have a second son and grandchildren! Oh Misaki, look at how much Karin grew!" while crying next to a picture of his late wife.

Kurosaki got up because he heard no protest to what was being said. He went into his shinigami form and said, "Toshiro, I'm gonna bankai your ass!"

Karin held her hands in front of me. "Ichi-nii, stop doing this. I get to choose who I go out with!"

Kurosaki growled in displeasure and got back into his body. "Okay, fine, Karin." Then he turned to me. "If Karin gets hurt," he said, "I'll be sure to bankai your ass!"

I smirked at him. Then, suddenly, I felt a familiar reiatsu outside. I looked out the window and there was Matsumoto with Ichimaru smiling on top of the tree.

I could make out Matsumoto saying, "Aww, Taicho found a girlfriend, Gin!"

"Yeah, Ran-chan. It's about time he found someone. I didn't expect it to be her, though," said Ichimaru.

They didn't notice my reiatsu rising above my normal limits. Then, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "MATSUMOTO!"

They looked down in shock and ran away. I saw Matsumoto holding onto a camera.

"Shit, she had a camera! She's going to put it on the newspaper and everyone in Seretei will know about this. They'll be so annoying and- and" I stopped rambling and sighed. "They'll annoy me to no end, especially Matsumoto."

Karin laughed at me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay," she said soothingly, "Who really cares if they know. What matters is that we're together, now."

"Yeah, I guess your right," I sighed again.

Tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

><p>So, did you like my one-shot? I was really happy that Tite Kubo actually gave us this awesome episode. I don't believe that eppy 361 was a filler. It was a foreshadowing (hopefully)<p>

I wasn't really satisfied with this one-shot, but it was the best I could do in an hour. Thanks for your support!

~Karin Taicho


End file.
